I Think I'm In love With You
by Little Devil
Summary: Hi! I'm new here! Please don't flame! I normally don't like Jessica Simpson but my cousin thought I should write this. Don't judge my stories just by this one PLEASE! I normally don't write like this but please my cousin thought it was sweet I thought it


**I Think I'm in Love With you  
  
**By: *Little Devil*  
  


**Authors Note: **Ok! My song fic! I truthfully HATE Jessica Simpson but my cousin wants me to write this! Please review and NO FLAMING!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Nothings mine  
  
******  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Girls Dormitory thinking about Harry. Lavender and Parvati her friends knew she loved him and ALWAYS told her just to tell him. She was trying to bring up the courage. You make me weak in the knees even when I look at you.  
  
**Everytime Your Near Baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
Don't know what to do..ohh  
  
**For that past few weeks she wasn't sure weather she loved him or not. Lavender always says I start staring at you. With out even knowing! Whats going on?  
  
**And Oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just loose my cool  
  
My friends tell me  
Somethin has come ova me  
And I think I know what it is..  
  
**I know I love you. Yes I believe its true! I just can't help it. Its not the fact you saved our world, you highly attractive AND sweet...its much more  
  
**I Think I'm in love..  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you...  
In love, boy I think That I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you...  
  
**Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to Harry.**  
  
**_Harry--  
We need to talk! Meet me in the old transfiguration classroom..  
BRING THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!  
Hermi  
  
_Tonight I'll tell him..  
  
**Just the other night baby, I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind  
  
**Hermione walked down to the common room and slipped the note to Harry. She quickly got back upstairs without making eye contact with him.  
  
When she got up stairs she looked at herself. She needed to look...much better.  
  
She pulled her hair back and gave it some Sleak EZ Hair potion. She pulled it back into loose bouncy curls with a wave of her wand. Since her face was naturally beautiful all she needed was some lipstick. It was perfect.  
  
**I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, God, I think I know what it is  
  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes with you**  
  
  
As soon as that was done she grabbed a cloak and ran into and out of the common room and to the old transfiguration classroom. If he was there before her she would scream..with delight. Sure enough there he was.  
  
"Hi, Harry..." She said.  
  
"Hi Hermi. You wanted to talk with me?" He asked. Hermione almost fainted.  
  
**Somethin strange has come over me  
Got me goin out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside  
  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
  
**"Harry..I think that I've uh..am in...Ithnkiminlovewithyou" She said. He gave her a look of puzzlement. "I Think I'm In Love With You." She said slowly. He smiled.  
  
"Me too.." He said. Hermione collasped into his arms. Then realizing what she had done she quickly got up and smiled. They then put the Invisibility Cloak on and walked (hands together) out of the classroom. Hermione felt things couldn't be better.  
  
**Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**  
  
**  
**  
  
  
  



End file.
